The Spawn of Chaos
by Drakon Hunter
Summary: The world grows old, and knowledge of the past begins to fade. With this knowledge also fades the gods and being of old. It has been decided that Chaos himself must take a hand, lest he fade as well. A half-blood to be born from the blood of ancients, with power to best the fates themselves. Destiny will have no hold on him, for he is the spawn of Chaos. Turning into a crack fic
1. Chapter 1

_**First attempt at Percy Jackson, wish me Luck**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I. OWN. NOTHING.**_

 _ **Chapter One: New Beginnings**_

As is the usual case, in the beginning of the universe there was nothing. Yet there was then two beings formed, one of light and one of dark. They both had sought each other, and when they met, both were destroyed, leaving their life blood spread across the worlds and stars. The very fabric of the universe shook at this, and as such a creature was born, exemplifying all that was in the primordial universe, chaos is what brought it forth, therefore that was his name.

And first did Chaos bask in all that was dark, and so came Tartarus. For did he then forgo the darkness for the light, and as such did Eros come into reality. Then did he search solace in the lands between light and dark, and there rose the first being of shadow, Gaia. Along this path did Erebus and Nyx emerge from the dark, claiming him as their father.

From the light manifestation Aether came the ruler of skies, Ouranos, and as such did he fall into intimacy with the daughter of Chaos, Gaia. For many timeless eons passed, till the ruler's own blood did betray him with the aid of Gaia, and as such did Kronos rise to his throne as king of Titans. And lo, as man does now say, ye who know not of your own history shalt indeed be bound to repeat it, Zeus son of Kronos claimed the throne from his father in righteous fury.

Then did the line of gods grow, as did their power. For as they grew, so did their fame. Word upon word was spread of the feats of the deities, of their strengths and sacrifices. With each did their power grow, for their own strengths grew as belief in them did. Yet the world of old would fade, and few would even remember their existence. In the end, Chaos himself had decided to take a hand, lest he fade as time grew onward.

A mortal woman had captured his eye, and, for the first time since time immemorial, he manifested physically. Unruly black hair, red eyes, and a lopsided grin characterized him. Many years did he spend with that woman, a word rebounded in his mind that had never done so before. The word was love, pure and beautiful in its simplicity.

A child was to be had between them, a mortal half-blood of great and terrible strength. The blood of Chaos would run through his veins, giving him the will of ancients. This had never in all of eternity happened before, and as such was never to happen again, for the spawn of Chaos is miraculous indeed.

A repeated tapping sound was heard throughout the testing room as Rorick Lan Morta, (hint, that's me,) was thinking about a question on the test in front of me. The tapping coming from the repeated smacking of my pencil onto the table, which all in all was making the teacher altogether pissed off at me.

My hair, being black and unruly, moved to one side as I tried to consider the answer to the question in front of me. A ten year old in a calculus class, not a sight most would see as correct. My crimson eyes flashed back and forth across the paper before going ahead and turning it in, earning glares from most of my classmates.

After a few more hours of intense work and finally grading, it turns out I was revealed to have top marks. It was the final exam of the year, meaning I could finally return home.

A grin touched my face, it had been months since I last saw my mother, it really might as well have been longer though. She was constantly abused by her husband, my stepfather. The bastard would often come home drunk, having spent all of my mother's hard earned money on alcohol. He had no sense of decency, feeling her and hitting her regardless of whether or not she wanted it.

The moment I entered my house, I heard screams, my mother's screams. No matter how fast I ran, I just couldn't make it in time, the sight I saw chilled my soul and hardened my heart. The man who had the nerve to call himself my stepfather was ripping the clothes off my Mother's corpse.

After a small run to the kitchen to grab some knives, I held it against his throat, slowly pushing him against a wall behind him. I felt no fury, no remorse, only need, need to bring suffering to the man in front of me. Holding another knife in my off hand, I dragged the tip against any part of skin that would harm him, but not kill him. The best part, to put it lightly, was that I made sure he couldn't rape anyone else ever again.

He strangled her, that was the screaming, why it cut off, he killed her. A moment passed of staring at the corpse in front of me, I dropped the knife, and wept. Back then, things were always starting to look dark, but this was too much for my age. Something was in my mother's hand, a pendant made of what seemed to be onyx. I opened it to find something that shattered me even more, a picture of her holding me, with my true father standing at her side.

That night was horrific, impossibly painful. I ran, just ran until I could run no more, then I ran again, this just happened continuously. Eventually I simply collapsed out of exhaustion, and the dreams came. Dreams of my father, of old golds, of prophecies being defied and remade. Dreams of Chaos, if you will.

I awoke to find a great black hound glaring at me, with crimson eyes not unlike my own. It snarled, I growled back, this continued for some time before more of the pack appeared, that was a pretty good hint to run again. Minutes passed as I ran, before noticing the hounds being picked off by arrow after arrow.

The final hound looked confused as a silver shaft sprouted from its forehead. A woman looking no older than thirteen strode towards me, herself glowing sliver. After a moment I realized that there were more hunters, or rather huntresses, there. Most were glaring at me for no reason in particular, I found myself still looking at the first woman I saw.

Her eyes glinted silver, her raven black hair hung just below her shoulders, she walked with a grace that was mesmerizing to say the least. I had barely noticed when she held a knife to my throat, a nice attempt at looking menacing I guess. Honestly at that point I felt no need to live and simply said, "I've already had enough pain, you killing me would be a blessing to put it lightly, so hurry up and do it."

She stared at me, clearly shocked by my words, words no-one my age should have even considered saying. A sudden headache permeated in my mind, to which I winced, slowly she lowered her blade. Her eyes showed pity, something that I just couldn't bear, as she walked back to the rest of the huntresses. A few quick words were exchanged, as a flash of sanguine light blazed in front of me.

I relived every painful moment in that flash of light, every abuse on me and my mother, every insult, every pain. Most of the hunt was now staring at me as silent tears coursed down my cheeks. Artemis, that was her name, the thought came to my mind unspoken, communicated to me by her. It looked like she gained a glimpse from when she prodded at my mind earlier, that's what the headache was. Whatever that red light was, she now knew what I went through, every moment.

She froze, slowly turning around to face me. Her face showed anger, showed pity, but huge amounts of sorrow were held in that gaze, she yet again strode towards me, before I realized that her eyes were watering. A loud gasp was let out as she embraced me, coming from the hunt. Slow heaving sobs were let out from her for a while, slowly stopping as my own tears did so.

"I-I don't know what just happened lady Artemis, but I'm sorry that-," She slapped me. Now the anger in her gaze came into play as she glared at me, "You have no reason at all to apologize. If anything I should feel bad about the way I treated you right then, horrible really." More dumbfounded looks came from the hunt, all of them now glaring at me as their Mistress was still embracing me.

"Don't you have somewhere to be my Lady? I'm personally worried about the looks your hunters are giving me." Artemis turned to look at them with disapproval, before turning back to me. "I'm going to offer you something no other man has been given, will you join the hunt?"

Now that was a question of the ages, I a few things from the memory event, how it was a group devout on hating men, despising them. Of course, I could never truly be a part of the hunt, it was more of an honorary thing. Then again, I had just lost everything I had, however small those things were, looking down I saw the pendant dangling on my neck, everything that represented my past in one object.

Mother would never had wanted me to give in to despair like I was. This was a new chance, something that could change the way things were going for me, however painful that they were. I gave a short nod to Artemis, who gave me a warm smile, gaining me the glares of the hunters, unfortunately.

Time passed as I learned the way of the hunt, my first home away from home. I learned archery, handling knives, and of course hunting. Now, the kind of hunting I'm talking does not include fawns and rabbits, no, I'm talking about monsters. I started out small, with harpies, eventually getting to the point where I surpassed even the other hunters in my abilities. Speaking of the hunters, the past six years was more than enough time for me to work my way into our little family.

There was a bit of a touchy subject when it came to my godly parent, so far my strengths are all over the place, when I say that I mean that I could use literally every power other demigods could. Fire sprang to my fingers when summoned, water rained as I called to it, lightning flared when I conjured it.

Moving away from my powers, (it honestly take to long to boast about all of them,) the current beast that the hunt is going after is the Manticore. It was evidently holding itself as a teacher of a certain school, no doubt after some demigod, I was sent in to stalk it as the others waited for the creature to reveal itself.

I was surprised to see Perseus Jackson to say the least, but the girl by his side I had no clue about till I was able to smell the ozone in the air. Thalia Grace, she should have been dead, long dead, I got there right after she was turned into that tree. I was the one who spent the time slowly killing her attackers, excluding the furies of course.

In any case, Perseus had pulled out two demigods, one male, one female, and was talking to them. I moved up in the shadows, careful to remain entirely invisible. Annabeth Chase was also here, typical. Eventually I saw the Manticore reveal himself and attempt to kill Percy.

Before the beast could land the first strike, I caught the spike that he was attempting to hurl at Perseus, and threw it right back at him, impaling his tail against the wall. Not stopping for a moment, I ran forward with my daggers drawn, swiftly slashing off his tail. A howl of pain echoed out from him, er, it.

The five other demigods stared at me for a moment, before grabbing what weapons they had. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the monster that was charging at me. A sadistic grin was on my face as I reached out, and, (in a showing of ungodly strength), stopped the creature in its charge and threw it to one side.

Raising my hand a bolt of red lighting lashed out, destroying the creature's legs. The red glow around that I hadn't noticed before disappeared, as I turned and grinned to the stunned demigods behind me. "Well? Not even a thank you? Good gods, Artemis was right about you guys, don't be so impressed."

Be it my grin, my manner of speaking, or the mention of Artemis, Thalia's gaze darkened. After a moment she looked at the now disabled Manticore then back to me, trying to find words, and when she did find them, I was honestly not surprised by what she asked. "Are you Zeus's child, and if not, how can you use lightning?"

Like I said, not surprised. "Zeus is no father of mine, and no, I have no clue how I can. Best guess I have is that my parent is above the gods, that or somewhere along in my life I've gotten his blessing, but probably not." I finished saying this as the hunt appeared from a corner of the building.

I smiled towards them, and walked over to meet them. After a moment of conversation, we moved towards where the Manticore was. The lightning had luckily cauterized the wound that most likely would have bled him to death otherwise. Glancing towards the lady Artemis, she nodded towards me, I reached out with whatever power I had, and forced pain to flow into the nerves of the beast.

"You will talk, child of Echidna, be it willingly or by force," I murmured to him, letting the air around me glow a menacing shade of crimson. Darkness seemed to gather around the hand which was touching the beast, before lurching forward. The thing's eyes slowly widened, before the screams came, and oh how glorious those screams were.

"Castilion! Castilion sent me by the will of Kronos! Make it stop, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Some of the hunters were looking in horrid fascination while I did my work. After gaining another nod from a now pale-faced Artemis, I paused before saying softly, "And what were those orders?" He mumbled something incoherently. I growled before increasing the pain tenfold, the crimson glare around me was now blinding, "I WAS TOLD TO CAPTURE THE SPAWN OF HADES. STOP, JUST STOP WITH THE SCREAMING!"

Spawn of Hades, damnation. After a moment, I slashed my dagger across the creature's throat, killing it. The demigods were now looking at me with something akin to fear, but also with traces of admiration. I slowly moved towards the two children, who had begun to cower as I approached, I noticed that the air around me still glowed crimson, I cut that off instantly.

"Are you two okay?" I said this as gently as possible, at this point in my life I stood somewhere near six-foot two inches tall, which made the gentle giant image a bit harder to pull off. The demigods nodded hastily, I decided not to bother them anymore, before turning back to my lady. "I suppose that we're gonna have to bring them to camp then?" Artemis nodded with a slightly annoyed expression. I sighed, that place held little respect for the hunters.

"... there's something else, isn't there Artemis?" Over the years I had gotten quite adept at reading her emotions, she was leaving something unsaid. "Yes Rorick, I've been sent by Zeus to hunt a creature. Alone," This led to cries of disapproval from the hunters, and a look of irritation from me. "I take it that there is no way around it then?" Artemis shook her head.

"Well, that leaves Zoë in charge of the hunt then, I suppose we might as well join Perseus on his back though," There were a few nods to what I said, I motioned for the rest of them to leave, and they did so, surprisingly. Artemis was looking out to the sky, no, she was glaring at it. Glaring at a certain constellation, Orion.

"You know… I talked to Hades a while back about what that bastard did," I said quietly to her. She whirled around to me with wide eyes, "What do you mean what he did," I rolled my eyes at that, "He didn't belong in Elysium, after what he did to all those women, and what he tried to do with you and the Hunt. So I pulled some strings, and now he's in the fields of punishment, suffering eternally for what he did."

Time passed as she stared at me with a soul piercing gaze, I continued to look to the sky in calmness, "I always wondered what it was like, to be among the stars. So much space and time between them, and yet they never know how far apart they are, because they've been there for so long." I shook my head slowly, "But then again, I'd have to die to be up there, I used to think that's what I wanted. Now though, I wish I could stand here with the hunt forever, they're a better family than I deserve"

I smiled at Artemis, before embracing her, "If you need me Artemis, just say my name, and I will come, no questions asked," I pulled away and looked into her eyes, "For any reason, any time, any place. Depths of Tartarus or not I'll be there for you. You brought me out of the depression that would have led to my own life ending, and now, well, chances are pretty low of that."

She nodded slowly, and I saw something that I chose not to remark on, a blush on her cheeks. Slowly I moved away from her, and back to where the hunt had left, I stopped one last time before saying, "Goodbye Artemis, I'll see you soon enough."

I reached the hunt who had been listening in on the conversation, I glared at them. With a resounding yelp from the younger members, flinches from the older members, and a chuckle from Zoë, we left for Camp Half-Blood. To a place where I would learn who my father truly was.

 _ **Just saying now, I'm going to be a bit sporadic with my updates, Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mummies can scream

_**Chapter Two: Mummies can Scream**_

 ** _So... Yeah, been away for a while. OHGODSPLEASEDON'TKILLME_**

 ** _I don't own this, certain series._**

The morning we were set to leave, Artemis mentioned that Apollo would, (to the immense distaste of the hunters), be giving us a ride there. I mean it was a pretty justified dislike, but something just never seemed right about Apollo to me, like he was hiding something.

' _That's a topic for another time_ ,' I thought to myself. The sun chariot, (if it could have really been called a chariot), descended before us. After a moment, the god of the sun stepped out of what looked to be a rather expensive Lamborghini. He whistled an out of pitch tune, while twirling a key-ring around his right index finger.

"Rorick, what's up?! Oh, and hello ladies," He said with a, well, a lecherous grin on his face, his eyes lingering on a few choice hunters. I glared at him for a moment before realizing that said girls were, in fact, his children. Nevertheless, I heard a lot of grumbling from various sources.

"Not too much is going on right now Apollo, oh and I'm acting on Artemis's orders to do this if you try to flirt with any of the hunters," I said with a grin, before he yelped as a bit of crimson lightning shocked him. "No hard feelings I hope," I said as he glared at me before smirking. "Rorick and Arty, to be sitting in a tree, will they be kissing?"

Damned haikus, he still hasn't gotten over them. I felt my face heat up as some hunters snickered. I sent another shock his way, wiping a smug grin off of his face.

He looked fairly indignant as to the way I was treating him, which he had every right to feel. After he had a rather small conversation with Perseus about gods know what, everyone now entered what appeared to be a school bus. Twirling the key around on his index finger, Apollo asked the usual question, "So, who wants to drive?"

There was a large space of silence as no one volunteered, as such, Apollo voluntold Thalia to drive. That was a mistake, and a bad one at that. We shot off into the sky abruptly, I cursed loudly in response. Looking to the front of the vehicle, I saw the daughter of Zeus white faced as she rose us into the sky. I started laughing internally as I realized the irony of the situation, she was afraid of heights.

Stumbling to the front of the bus, I set a hand on Thalia's shoulder. Forcing a feeling of calmness into her, I looked into her electric blue eyes saying, "Better to face fears sooner rather than later." She managed a nod, still pale faced, although now driving much better. After a few minutes, she said that it would be better if I drove, I grinned evilly at her, then to the rest of my victi- passengers. I meant passengers.

"EVERYONE HOLD ONTO YOURSELVES," I shouted over my shoulder, and slammed my foot onto the accelerator. We rocketed forward, leading to many shrieks and shouts. In about five minutes, we arrived at the camp. After saying our goodbyes to Apollo, which consisted of him being flirtatious, me shocking him, and the hunters glaring at him. Yelping again, he sprinted to his chariot.

The moment we passed the border at camp, I made it clear that I would be accepting NO attempts at gaining the hunters' affections. After some Ares idiot approached me, (his name was either Bruce or Brian), demanding to deliver on my threat. He found himself clutching a broken wrist after he attempted to touch one of the huntresses, (I of course got a pardon from Chiron, and even managed to get the kid involved to do dish duty for a month).

Sighing for the moment, having been fairly content with the various looks of trepidation that most campers now gave me, (excluding some of the Aphrodite children of course, the looks they were giving me were unfortunately filled with passion), I moved quickly to greet Chiron, Zoë taking lead.

¨Ah, Zoë, it's certainly nice to see you again,¨ The centaur said with a slightly forced smile, ¨And who is this? I certainly haven't heard of you, much less a male traveling with a hunter.¨

¨I'm female,¨ I deadpanned out, which caused Zoë along with myself to laugh at his reaction, albeit Zoë held it in, only snickering at his shocked face.

¨Just a joke Chiron, just a joke. Although I am most certainly surprised at the fact that Perseus didn't mention anything about me. After all, I'm the one who took down the Manticore...¨ I said before realizing what I said. ¨Oh gods. Everyone just heard that didn't they?¨ He nodded dumbly, surprised by what I just said.

I, very slowly, exaggerating even, turned around and saw people with the same expression Chiron had, although more than tenfold in the showing. It gave me shivers the looks that the Aphrodite children were now giving me. I turned back to Chiron with a cringe now on my face, ¨Well, since that's out in the open, might as well tell you the other things if I´ve started out boasting¨ I said before clearing my throat and intoning the following.

¨My name is Rorick Lan Morta, son of an unknown deity, hunter of Artemis, slayer of many things, master of a bunch of other things, lover to none,¨ I finished off, pointedly saying the last part to the nearby Aphrodite stalkers. They flinched noticeably, although there were still some of them staring at me in adoration. ¨And third in command to the leadership of the hunt, the first being Artemis, and the second being Zoë¨ I finished with a slightly bored tone.

Dumbstruck expressions were swiftly replaced with disbelief, although from most people glancing at Zoë, who was only looking at me with what looked like slight annoyance, the dumbstruck looks returned in in full force. With hidden grin, I turned back to Chiron masking any emotion, quickly going into a business-like demeanor.

¨In any case, I don't think you'll mind if I sleep at the Big house. even if I'm welcomed fairly welcomed with my adoptive sisters, I know better then to overstep my boundries. The last time I did something like that...¨ Shivers ran down my spine and my eyes gained a haunted look, ¨Best to never mention it. Or do it again, or think about it… You get the idea. Actually, I'll just guard the outside of the cabin.¨

And just like that, the faces of a few dozen campers fell. Snickering slightly, I walked towards the training grounds, although not before a shout rang out. I think it was from a certain Clairise. Yeah, that one.

"How could someone like _you_ be with the hunters? If anything, they should be hunting you!"

Silence, before I started to turn around, an edge of utter rage in my eyes. The very air everyone breathed came out as a freezing cold mist, rapidly showing my emotions.

"...Someone like me, huh?" My voice was deathly quiet, "A guy like me, doesn't deserve that? How, in the name of Chaos himself, would I not? Meet me at the training ground, we'll settle it there. If you beat me, I'll show you how I joined the hunters, if I win, You get to feel the greatest pains I've ever felt. Even so, never utter those words again, or I'll rip out your tongue as a penance."

There was certainly no doubt after that was said. Those words been stated, I strode back towards the training field in a hurry, I needed to destroy something, otherwise I'd destroy someone by accident. Or maybe it wouldn't be an accident, there's no easy way to tell.

Snapping a hand to my knives, I yanked them out of their sheaths and moved through my dances, my style of fighting, something I had made watching various monsters and men fight, a style unlike any other.

"So… I see you've come," Barely restrained anger flowed through my voice, seems the usual Ares arrogance was there. My blades flared alight for a moment in the unholy heat of fire, before settling on a faint glowing, blaring in strength. "Hurry up you unclaimed idiot, I want to be down for dinner by the end of this," She sneered.

"Go easy on her Rorick, she's not even near your level," Zoë said carefully, "I know, that makes it even better. Oh, and I'll send you to dinner in a coma you Ares fool," The redhead raised a spear, the weapon crackling with energy, electricity it seemed. And sloppy enchantment too by the looks of things. Not even anything to help with durability.

"Begin," The sky flashed crimson for a moment before we began, that being me limiting my power by about nine tenths of its normal amount, makes it a moderately fair fight. Well, maybe, I'm still a bit too strong anyway.

"One tenth of my strength, let's see how you fair, spawn of Ares," I blurred forward, slamming the edges of my daggers into the shaft of her spear, making a deep groove in it. Gift from her father, huh? Well, let's see how my own weapons hold in comparison.

She hissed at the force behind the first blow, raising her shield futily. Kicking out, she was shoved back about three feet, leaving a small dent in her shield. Pathetic. Flames danced with my movements, on the blades themselves. Pivoting on my heels, I slammed both blades into her shield, ripping two holes into the barrier.

Not finished, I yanked the weapons to the right, tearing the defense out of her hands, leaving her with only her spear, weak as it was compared to my blazing weapons. Jabbing at me with her poker, I did something that no-one had done without collapsing in a heap.

I caught the head of the spear, and held it in my bare hands. Electricity, liquid pain as it felt, soared through my body. It was nothing compared to the fields of punishment, all the struggles I went through there. I did not flinch to the small pain I felt then.

She looked dumbstruck as I casually held her most powerful weapon in my palms, lightning aching between them, like it was nothing. Tutting slightly, I bent my wrists, snapping the weapon in half. And just like that, lightning sprang out with many times more force than before, but unlike then, I showed a physical response. I twitched.

All things considered, what I just did was terrifying enough, catching the weapon. Breaking it in half though, that was downright horrifying to her.

"Now then… I do believe we have a deal to complete," I said placing a palm on her head, and forced copies of all the emotions of my mother's death into her mind. Along with my torment in the realm of the furies, the last thing I only gave her a moment of thought, any more and insanity would take hold of her with a vengeance.

She fell to her knees whimpering, tears coursing down her cheeks. I sighed, and slung her over my shoulder, it was a bit much I suppose. The rest of the Ares cabin was glaring at me in fury. Idiots.

Removing my limitations, I set down Clairisse, and sheathed my blades. "Come, any who would face me step forward, hurry. The same deal applies. All of you at once."

The entire cabin stepped forward, brandishing blades, spears, and the like. My body remained loose, a palm facing towards them, another a clenched fist at my side.

"So be it then," Arrows came first, some I dodged, others I smacked out of the way. Two I grabbed, and held in my hands. Throwing them carefully, the two bowman's bows were severed at the string.

I danced around spears and swords, never actually striking myself. What I was doing was altering the paths of blades to attack their own men, (or women mind you). A minute later there were only battered, exhausted men and woman lying on the ground, with myself standing idly, although breathing a bit heavier.

Raising a palm, that same crimson light flared into being, and all of them saw that fateful night, my mother's death. They were again on the ground whimpering, feh, pathetic.

I then spoke softly, very softly.

"Be glad I did raise my daggers, or you all would be dead in a minute. Be very glad I did not summon my sword, or you would perish in a moment. You all made a mistake going against me, just like everyone else who ever did."

That being said, I left for dinner, I needed the noms. However, it turns out that there was to be a capture the flag game, and I just removed the entire Ares cabin. Oops. Well, seems that they want me to go against the hunters in Ares's place, not an even trade at all.

Shrugging into my studded armor, I slung a black and silver bow over my shoulders. Stygian iron and lunar silver. Work of art in my opinion. Then they said what I was hoping they wouldn't say.

"Chiron, thou cannot be saying that Rorick would join you? If anything, he should be on his own. You've seen what he can do," Zoë argued

"Be that as it may, he can't be his own party, even he isn't strong enough for that." Chiron said in response

"I resent that," I grumbled out, annoyed.

This camp is the epitome of underestimation right now for me. Judging a book by its cover blah blah all that stuff. Grunting for a moment, I yanked the bow from my back, and picked out three of the five arrows in my quiver.

Arranging them on the bowstring, one glowed a fiery red, and other shined silvery with sharpness another seemed to take in the light of both. The red arrow smashed into a tree, turning into a massive fireball before smashing the trunk. What was most impressive though was that the arrow was silent in its arc.

The silver one flew, seemingly unaffected by gravity, piercing tree after tree, seemingly altering trajectory from target to target, before slamming still in the trunk of the twelfth tree, stuck halfway up the shaft of the arrow itself.

The last one seemed the last fantastical in appearance. Black, dark, it almost seemed that you couldn't see the arrow itself. Slamming into the trunk of the tree, it stopped and stayed still for a moment, before the actual tree withered and died in front of me. I love that arrow so much, it's damned useful against drakons.

"Now, what was that Chiron? Something about me not being good enough for something?" My voice was sickly sweet. "How about a wager, If you win, I'll make you copies of these three arrows whenever you want, but if I win, well, you pay me, oh lets say, a hundred drachmas, deal?" I said holding a hand for him to shake.

He shook his head slightly, almost remorsefully. "Your funeral," He took my hand in his, and sealed the deal, heh, won't know what will hit him.

"My funeral? Watch carefully Chiron, and see if you can't revise that opinion."

That being said, I finished readying myself, still not summoning my blade, after all the last time I actually had needed to do that was when Heracles… No. No words need to be said on what he did. that is not for me to say.

There was only one person who could honestly face me using only daggers evenly, and that's Artemis herself. When the horn blew, instantly the air was enveloped in a freezing cold fog, and then I sang my song, a horrid version of a Christmas tune, In a minor key that echoed everywhere.

 _It's beginning to look a lot like slaughter, everywhere you go._ Fun.

It continued on like this, with me using the fog to sense where people were. Every now and then a blunted arrow of mine found its merry way to someone, slamming the sides of their heads. A dagger lashed out, a palm struck. Whatever blood fell I smeared on myself, creating a disgustingly terrifying visage.

I let the mist clear, leaving two campers, hmm, three campers and a huntress seeing myself in abject horror while Zoë just rolled her eyes at my antics. I let out a sort of psychotic grin at them.

"Well, lookie here. A son of Poseidon, a daughter of Zeus, and… huh, nice trick there Athena spawn, but invisibility doesn't work with people like me. Come then, let's see the best this camp has to offer!"

Annabeth turned slightly red at rage from my comment, not that I knew or anything. Thalia and Percy glanced at each other and nodded as one. Perseus took out a pen, which changed into a sword Zoë had spoken to me about, the Athenian raised a dagger, Thalia it seems raised a spear and… "Really? Is that supposed to be scary? Try looking at the face of a real gorgon or if you want to hear something really scary, there was this one time that I pissed off…" My face went blank for a moment, the blood on it dripping slowly off onto the ground. "Nevermind. Athena hates me enough as is."

The river sloshed, and sprang out at me, enveloping me, before a bolt of lightning fell from the sky, striking me full on the face. However, I opened my mouth and swallowed it. Yep. What, I was hungry, shut up!

They looked dumbfounded at what I just did, as a spurt of steam left my mouth. Glowing slightly, the water holding me abruptly turned to steam, and dissipated into the air. Stretching my neck erratically, I glared at the two of them.

"Not cool, not cool at all. But it's my turn now. Hey storm spawn try this one on for size," That being said, large storm clouds grew in the sky, covering the area in shadows, lightning cackled before it slammed into Perseus, knocking him into the river, slightly burnt smelling and steaming.

I tsked slightly at the weakness that was shown then. Earth to siphon the lightning, lightning to smite the water, water to wear against the earth. That's the way the big three generally worked in any case. As such, I slammed my foot down, causing a crevice to open up and swallow the Daughter of Zeus up to her neck, leaving only her head above ground.

I then saw, well, heard a knife blade slashing towards me. Catching Annabeth's wrist, I disarmed her with a twitch of my hand. I was about to use her own dagger against her, before I saw a sight that made whatever maniac playfulness I had die away in an instant. "Well, shit."

Billowing green smoke, mist almost, was in the air. An odd rasping sound accompanied it. I knew altogether too well what that entailed, and unfortunately, fate hates me in particular. The mist brushed against me. Cold glassy eyes turned to stare at Zoë.

 _ **Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

 _ **One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

 _ **The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

 _ **Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**_

 _ **The Titan's curse must one withstand,**_

 _ **And one shall perish by a parent's hand.**_

It's eyes, glasses, marblelike eyes turned to face me. The mist suddenly flickered, before a small screeching sound began, the mist in the air turning a familiar shade of crimson. The screeching turned to screaming, which soon turned to howling.

 _ **Fate is benign in his eyes,**_

 _ **Eyes of ungodly steel,**_

 _ **His blade forged from mortal blood,**_

 _ **A blade to end the life of gods,**_

 _ **Heir to creation and destruction both,**_

 _ **Breaker of fate's eternal hold,**_

 _ **The line of creation is from which he descends,**_

 _ **From the lord of the void, and all therein.**_

She, um, _it_ , fell to the ground. The second after that, I realized how much I was screwed. It was honestly stupid, if what was implied was true. That thing shouldn't even be able to have demigod children, it was implied that Chaos was a primal force, non sentient and just… GAH!

But I was strong, almost too strong. On a good day I was able to match Artemis blow for blow in a dagger fight. Maybe even beat her, and I haven't even managed to reach my prime yet.

It was scary, what I could be, truly so. Not like I honestly bothered to think about it much, but when I did, when I tapped into my true store of power, I blew up a mountain. And I didn't even feel tired afterwards.

Sure I mean, I didn't MEAN to blow a hole in the Himalayas but still, it stands that it was ridiculous. Yeah, not used to that power at all yet, it's like trying to use a coffee filter to get all the salt from the ocean. Yeah, I can only filter so much at once before the filter, (me), breaks, (explodes, or maybe implodes, no clue yet). Anyway, that mountain explosion was the most of that power I could drawn on without exploding myself.

Ah, the stares, all on me, with my hands clenched into fists, chill ice in my eyes. They were looking just above me, a swirling galaxy above me. It danced, it spinned. I had been claimed by Chaos, the true primordial being. The voice of Chiron rang out in slight reverence, and fear. "Hail Rorick Lan Morta, son of Chaos

 ** _I may be back soon, maybe later, sorry for the lack of guarantees, but I hope you've enjoyed thus far!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Anger

**Hello! Schools been pretty busy lately, so updates won't be often till the summer rolls around**

 **I do not own anything except the OCs**

 **Chapter 3: Anger**

Silence. Utter, pure silence. Zoë was looking at me with a look akin to wonder, pity, and… sorrow? Despair? It doesn't really matter in the end. Wonder was in all other eyes, fear was very very prominent too. I glared at them, they flinched.

Dionysus was staring at me with undisguised contempt. My knives were still in my hands, I sheathed them with a flick of my wrist. Well, the cat was out of the bag and right into the middle of the street. Son of Chaos, it's no wonder I was so strong.

The second prophecy was simple enough to me, but the first, that was bad. Very bad by the sounds of things. Sure the first one could be bad, but not for me really. Not until they see the sword anyway

Campers and hunter combined prevail. Easy. Simple. Most likely verbatim. On to the next line.

My mind was running a thousand miles an hour, thinking through exactly what the first prophecy said. The bane of Olympus, Perseus or Thalia most likely. Olympus to preserve or raise after all. It could be some immortal or monster though.

The titan's curse. There were a fair few titans that were cursed, Leto, trapped forever. Prometheus, his innards being eternally devoured. Atlas, the weight of the sky on his shoulders. The actual physical weight and corpse of Oranous on his shoulders, after all if Oranous was sent to Tartarus he would just eventually reform.

One will be lost in the land without rain. I'd have to force the better outcome. Otherwise, judging as Fate, (Shut up Akane, I don't like you right now,) is a bit of a bitch, someone would likely die.

Goddess in chains. I hadn't heard from Artemis or Athena recently. It was cause for notable worry. It also pissed me off slightly. Then there was the last line.

One shall be perished by a parent's hand, it left nigh to no room for interpretation. I cursed silently at Akane the moment I considered what it could mean. If it was Atlas… I can't think about that. I have a small enough family as is.

Zoë had a quest to complete. Word had indeed come in that night that Artemis AND Athena were missing. I was angry, more angry than I had ever been before. Zoë of course took me along, as well as Thalia, Annabeth, and to her evident regret, Perseus.

Another thing worried me. The eldest gods. Child of the eldest gods. The primordials were sometimes referred to as primordial gods. If that was the case, I was screwed even further. I had just recently turned sixteen.

I was in a bad place, a bad time, a bad area in general. Son of Chaos. Oh gods, I'm the great uncle of Zeus, nope nope nope. None of that. Although that does mean I am related to every god ever…

Enough of thinking. Zoë was waiting out at a camp provided car, I was already there, waiting for the rest of them to arrive. Glancing up at the sun, it looked already well past midday. That annoyed me. Then the campers finally showed up, I motioned for them to hurry up and get in the car that awaited us.

Zoë drove, I was meditating at the time. It helped sense for any and all monstrous presences, but I felt something I hadn't in many a year. The last time I felt it, I had visited the garden of Hesperides. Ancient, Arrogant, it felt akin to stalwart stone.

Atlas. Atlas was free. He likely had placed either Athena or Artemis under the sky to replace him. That was the only way he could even be truly free. My hands tightened to the point of cracking slightly. My face went pale, and grew expressionless. Small flames swirled inside my pupils, a sickly black and purple color in them.

I numbly turned towards Zoë, who had felt the change ever so slight in the air, the sudden tension, the anger as well. She saw my eyes, and flinched back ever so slightly.

"Atlas is free. I can feel it, he's nearby," Sparks flickered around my fingers. "Someone had to take his place under the sky, Goddess in chains, I'd guess that would fit the spot fairly well."

In all honesty, I was beyond anger. This blankness I had was the only thing actually keeping my power in check. We stopped at a nearby museum to find something to eat, but like normal everything went straight to Tartarus from then on. We had stopped at a museum for some 'sightseeing' for the Athena woman.

The Nemean lion. Poison would work, a stranglehold would be better though. Mayhaps simply snapping it's neck? I wonder if lightning would-

"Rorick! DUCK!" Thalia yelped out as I popped out my thoughts to see the lion pouncing at me.

"OH SHIT," I rolled out of the way into a crouch behind it. I strummed my arrows lightly, before yanking out the black arrow. Pulling it onto my bow harshly, I shot the bolt into the lion's eye.

Pulsing black and green veins bulked around the creature while it yowled in pain. One moment later, it fell to its side and turned into dust, leaving behind its pelt.

I stared at it blankly for a few moments, before slowly starting to chuckle, eventually full out laughing. I moved over and snagged the pelt, and pulled it over my shoulders. It turned into, much to my delight, a black and silver trench coat. There was a Stylized wolf chasing a doe on the back in bronze.

"Well, that went better than expected!" I said unwittingly before turning around. As I turned, my jaw dropped slightly. "Aw hell…"

There they were, freaking sparti. Nope, no breaks! Not for little old Rorick. Nope, only the best from Tartarus for him. They smelled too, oddly enough like Atlas, I wonder if he has a fetish for skeletons? A whole new meaning in skull fu-

 _NO, BAD RORICK, STOP GIVING YOURSELF NIGHTMARES!_

"Run. Now. I'll catch up to you in a while, just go," I raised a knife, I'd need something akin to a blessing from Hades to deal with them easily, there was always my sword, but that drew complications.

"You know what, enough gods forsaken worrying. Just go to Tartarus already," I murmured lowly. I rose to my full height, a menacing aura filling the air.

I started to laugh slightly, popping my neck to the side in a dangerous, and stereotypical fashion. I heard hurried cackling from the sparti. I raised a single hand, and snapped my fingers at them.

A huge fireball blossomed out from between my fingers. About the size of five men standing side by side. Tall, fat men. The three sparti jumped to the side, but nevertheless one of them was turned to ashes, wich instantly started to reform into bones.

I tsked slightly in annoyance, fire wouldn't work. Wishful thinking I guess. At best I suppose I could slow them down, all things considered that would be a blessing in disguise.

A blue mist swirled around for a moment alone. It condensed around them forming skeleton shaped cubes of ice. Just what I like in my drinks… But with less bone marrow. Still the normal bones though, it makes for a better crunch.

Seeing as they were now frozen in place, I ran as fast as I could to catch up with the rest of them. In the end I arrived just in time to see them jump into a train, which I ran along side, before eventually leaping in with a slightly exhausted huff of air.

A loud thump announced my arrival, making the three in the room jump in fright. A moment later I found myself being held at arrow and sword point, making me sigh in irritation.

"'Twas faster than normal, Rorick," muttered Zoe in mock surprise. I gave a weak smile at her, before walking to a corner of the room and sitting down with a slight grunt. An ragged man was sitting beside me, making me turn towards him.

"Well, I guess the name of the train makes sense then, doesn't it Appo-,"

"DON'T… call me that right now. For however long it lasts, my name is Fred, got it?" I nodded slightly with a hidden smirk, clever trick. Only problem was, is that clever and the god of light don't mix.

"So, er, _Fred_ , you do know how many ancient laws are being broken with you just being here right?"

' _Fred,_ ' simply nonchalantly shrugged and leaned back. I sighed before asking why he was here. He looked at me in a very uncharacteristic amount of seriousness.

"You. You're the problem. Bluntly, you've in your sixteen years of life have managed to entirely rewrite what the future will be. But the problem isn't that, the problem is that the future isn't even being written, it's like you write creation by your actions alone."

I glanced hurriedly around, making sure the others were not listening. I remembered words for the screaming oracle, 'fate is benign in his eyes,' slowly causing a smile to light up my face, before a quiet chuckling crept from my lips.

"Fate is benign in his eyes right?" Apo- Fred stared at me with a tight frown. "I know you're not lying, but nevertheless I never heard or planned a prophecy past the one for this quest."

His eyes widened in slight wonder and fear, "If that's the case, then it was enforced by a higher power than me. I know of only two things, well, three that could be that. Akane, primordial of fate, the three fates themselves, and Chronos, the primordial of time."

He frowned again, before shaking his head and holding it between his hands with a groan. He mumbled something about ancient laws giving him a headache, before looking up at me again.

"It seems that we've run out of time for our conversation, unfortunate." He growled out with effort, "You _will_ save my sister, I don't care if it costs you your life but save her."

I gave him a weak smile before stating simply, "I would die a thousand times if it would save her, that's just what she is worth to me," He looked me over carefully before his face blanched and he stood hurriedly up in growing anger.

"Oh gods, you're telling the truth. Y-you love her don't you?"

I grimaced, and nodded ever so slightly, before hastily giving out an, albeit valid, excuse. "I would never tell her to break her oath, that's not who I am."

He glared at me, "If you hurt her…" He disappeared in a flare of golden light, just after I looked away from him.

I was left looking at the spot where he had once stood. Considering things, the only place they really could be was The Garden of Hesperides, and if fate meant nothing to me, well, couldn't I just go there now?

With a grin on my face, I fell asleep to await the morning, I was going to take the world by force, prophesied or not.

With a start I woke up having remembered a rather important detail I had forgotten. With seriousness darkened by whatever my answer could be, I stealthily moved toward where Perseus slept and shook forcefully him awake.

He blinked in slight confusion, before focusing his gaze on my. With a yawn, he leaned up from the sleeping bag he was resting in. I put what I was going to say bluntly.

"Where in the name of the void did you get that blade boy?" I whispered out harshly, more so than I intended. He flinched before narrowing his eyes and giving his answer. "It was a gift from my father."

I growled slightly, "What your so called _gift_ is, is an effective symbol of power belonging to someone quite dear to me." I hissed out. He blinked slightly in surprise.

"Who?" My gaze darkened, "That is for her to know and only those whom she deems fit. I swear on my father's name what I say is true, now give it to me so that I may return what wasn't even your father's to begin with."

He sighed, and handed me a pen, I nodded slightly. The tool hummed in my hand slightly with seeming excitement. Reaching out, a small crimson light flared into the air, before brightening intensely, what stood in front of me was a blade alike in every way, except sea green in color. "Marinite, you'll find it works the same way this did."

I raised a small bronze hairpin into the air, he looked at it in tired confusion, before coming to realization, and snatching the sea green blade out of the air, and watched as it transformed into a pen. "I found this blade about five years ago in the gut of Charybdis, In the hands of a long dead son of Poseidon, may Buthizó serve you well, maybe you can break its sad tale."

"The cause of drowning," The child of Poseidon translated in a murmur, "Why is it called… let me guess, not for you to say?" I scratched my chin thoughtfully, "I'll tell you when I think you've earned something

He nodded, and abruptly slumped onto his sleeping bag, snoring loudly, I stared at him disbelief. With a mighty sigh, I walked over to where my other companion was, my lovely sister, miss Nightshade.

I gently closed her hand around the bronze hairpin, and softly kissed her forehead. I placed a small note in that same hand along with the pin, it would explain things well enough. I nodded slightly, and moved to the one place I could always rest at ease.

I carefully climbed atop the train, and glanced up towards that moon, my dearest desire and hope. My hands clenched tightly as I looked up towards that shining light. "I'll be there soon Artemis, stay strong."

Even now, after all my years, I swear that the moon had shone just that little bit brighter after I had said those words.

 **So, R &R, all that, hope you enjoyed. Keep in mind that some crazy thing is going to happen pretty soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Sky

**I only own Rorick... Or does he own me? question of the day there folks**

Chapter 4: Shattered Sky

Zoë shook me awake from my place on top of the roof. She looked far more complete with that simple bit of bronze in her hair. She gave me a light smile, before striding away to join the group.

Fate is benign in his eyes, those words rang in my mind as an echo does in a cave. I blinked at that analogy appearing in my mind, honestly a bit confused how easily that came to me.

I could do anything, a smirk grew on my lips, I could do anything, prophecy be damned. I chuckled a little, before laughing, eventually howling in amusement. The rest of the quest stared at me in slight worry.

Reaching into the fabric that held space itself together, I made a tiny fold so that some edges would meet, after which I lazily chopped through with a glare. Yes, if I actually tried my glares could kill people.

I held the rough portal open with my right hand, all the while grandiosely, (whew that word is a mouthful,) gesturing for them to enter. Zoë stared blankly for a moment, before swearing at me in ancient greek and leaping through. They rest followed justly.

I stepped through, and mended the rip with a pair of sloppily constructed sewing needles. Oy, creating something from nothing isn't easy I'll have you know. Besides, you're just a mortal, or at least I hope you are… Wait, why in the name of Chaos am I even writing this?

Bah, enough of me shattering that silly thing called the fourth wall, the demolition crew will clear up the rest of it. Get back to the story you say? Impatient aren't you? Fine fine, just stop threatening to leave the page and I'll keep going.

Now where was I? Right, Garden of the Hesperides. So the moment I walk through, the weirdest thing happened, you know how some predators, or at least monsters, can sense the power of a person? Well, Landon got one look at me and scampered up his damn tree!

I glanced around, there was an effective horde of monsters coming from every direction towards the mountain, with no time to waste, I moved towards Orpheus.

The Hesperides were staring at me with opened mouthed, disbelieving expressions. I guess I could understand why, even Atlas didn't really scare the beast as much as I did. I nodded to them once, before walking forward and past them without looking back.

Artemis. Chained. Athena. Chained. End result? Rorick is going to town on this suicidal fools. Or at least I would have, if I wasn't stabbed in the leg with a poisoned dagger by the titan of strength. Who knew the bastard could be sneaky as well?

My limbs grew lethargic, making me curse in anger. I kicked with most of my strength, making him slam into the wall noisily. I knew that I was moving too slow to deal with him, so not stopping for a moment I freed both deities and took their place from under the sky.

Imagine you've ran a dozen miles. Now do a hundred squats. Now two hundred push-ups with a two hundred pound man standing on your back. Now another hundred squats, this time with give or take another hundred and fifty pounds on top of your shoulders.

That is the equivalent of holding the sky for a single second.

I held it for fifty seconds, watching the goddesses being beaten around like rag dolls. My guess was that the titan had taken an apple from the garden to regain his lost strength. A red haze grew around my vision as I heard him utter that one forbidden taunt, a threat on their chastity.

The dark clouds held in my hands grew fiery red cracks all along its rim as my hand clenched more and more. With one final angry roar I closed my hands, making the sky shatter into infinitely small stormy particles. I looked up at the titan, rage purging whatever liquid he had injected from my veins. I then raised my palm and sealed his fate via a single deed. I summoned my sword.

Words of course had to be said before my blade was summoned, and what a blade it was, my greatest masterpiece. I will not list those words, none should ever wield that blade besides me.

Red metal with black and silver veins formed the blade, my blood imbuing the metal with fantastic power. Sanguine steel was the name of such a metal, a metal of my own make. Vines of imperial gold and stygian iron wrapped around each other forming the crossguard. The hilt itself was made from celestial bronze. A glittering script was written along the blade and hilt in various runes, the words themselves were made with selenic silver and mortal titanium. A single word was often found though, a single thing that defined well what this blade was. Symforá, a Calamity. A definition of myself, and the form of a blade.

The once plain crimson light that surrounded me was blazing with bronze, gold, silver and the original crimson light. There also was an aspect of darkness in the light, foreboding disaster.

I breathed in the scent of destruction and creation both. He raised his spear and swung it heavily at me, not missing a beat I bent at a seamless ninety degree angle, making him miss entirely. I sliced at his hand, lopping off his ring finger. Golden Ichor splattered the ground soundlessly.

He did not even wince, this time jabbing the spearhead at me. The glow permeated around my blade yet again, the calamity rising. An evil smirk was on my lips as Symforá chopped his symbol of power in half. The blade was still moving however, and slammed into his chest, straight into his heart. Blood drained out of him into the blade, eventually moving on to his very essence as well.

"The best part about this weapon, Atlas, is that the slain foe forfeits all power to the blade itself." The titan could not hear this, but he must have been able to read lips, because he adopted a horrified expression.

"Now fade, sire of the Hesperides. Fade and never return," I said, watching as the body of the ancient became dehydrated to the point of mummification. I grimly pulled the blade out of his chest, making him turn to, not golden dust, but instead bone white ashes.

Luke Castellian was held at spearpoint by Thalia, I raised an eyebrow at the feeling his presence gave me. Despair? I didn't even realize that had a scent. Well, the only thing that that could remind me of is the river-

"YOU FOOL!" I insulted. I scooped him up from the ground, and began to strangle him while shaking him back and forth. With one last angry glare, I threw him off the mountain. I wanted him to suffer, but I had more important things right then. Namely an effective horde of monsters.

I glared out at the crowd of creatures in vengeful fury, and threw my blade through the air at a speed well past that of sound. A huge explosion blossomed in the center of the place where my sword pierced, consuming everything in short order.

It stopped just at the edge of where the monsters weren't. I grinned at the carnage, before making my blade return to the void where it remained hidden while it was not in use.

I turned, suddenly realizing something. I was tired. Exhausted really. I slumped to the ground, panting greatly. A hand was extended out to me, pale as glittering moonlight. I grasped a hold of the moon lady's hand, and allowed her to hoist me up.

I looked at her face with a joyous smile. The light of my life, the shine of my stars. I pulled her into an embrace, making Athena glare at me in reckless abandon. I pulled back after a few seconds, a mile wide grin contorting my face.

I sighed with content, having at last brought my family together once more. "So, um, glad to have you back?" She smiled lightly, "Why Rorick, if I didn't know better, I'd think that was a question." She said with danger flashing in her eyes. "It was a question." I said dryly.

I suddenly found myself on the ground with a silver knife leveled over my crotch. I looked up at her and said in a bored tone, "This threat has lost meaning from the last hundred times you've done it."

She pouted slightly, sheathing her knife. Adorable, I thought, before noticing I had actually said the word out loud. I froze in slight fear.

She looked at my stricken face, before smirking slightly and saying simply, "I know I am." Athena looked back and forth between us, her jaw slowly dropping. I glanced at her, waving a hand in front of her face. "I think we need to treat her for shock," I murmured softly, now snapping a finger underneath her nose.

Artemis frowned and smacked the woman across the cheek, making her blink hurriedly before realizing what happened. I waved at her in an irritating manner, just because, well, why not? In any case, what is done is done.

"So, I guess I'll have to deal with your father huh?" She frowned, "I wish he would learn when to let things go, he is such control freak."

I frowned in surprise, "Where did you hear that term?" She smirked, "Believe it or not, I heard it from Zoe." I could not believe that, and slowly turned to look at Nightshade. The embarrassed look she bore made my jaw drop instantly.

"H-how…? You know what? No. It's better just to not question it," I said, before muttering under my breath, "Never thought I'd see the day Zoe Nightshade got with the times."

Again I jabbed my finger into the fabric of reality, carefully tearing a gateway to Olympus. We strode through to the entrance of the throne room, I breathed a deep breath, and shoved open the doors.

Well, slammed open is a better way to say it. Zeus instantly raised his bolt, and fired a blast from it at me. I raised an eyebrow before catching it in my hand and twirling it around. I stopped moving it and carefully set it in the fires of the Hearth. No no no, not the master bolt, just a normal lightning bolt fired from the master bolt.

"To Hades, for the tedious work you do, and to Hera for putting up with that useless-husband, the worthless piece-of-"

Hestia grabbing my ear cut me off, although I could see the humor in the eyes of the hearth tender. I yelped as the fiery goddess tugged at my ear. She let go eventually, leaving me to sulk while pouting at her and saying things under my breath.

Artemis looked at me for but a moment before sighing and laying her face between her hands, "Great first impression Rorick," She growled out quietly. I winced a little, before glancing back up at the gods, goddesses, bah I'm just gonna say deities.

"Welp, hey I feel like I'm forgetting something… Ah, the Ophiotaurus, give me a moment," Reaching into the fabric of spacetime, I yanked out the beast before realizing my mistake. Waving a quick hand, it was covered in a sphere of water.

"There we go, now we can talk," Zeus wore a disgruntled expression while he looked at me. I grinned halfheartedly before making a fancy black chair for myself, and various others for my compadres.

Artemis glared at me, "You know, this would be a lot easier if you did that from the start, right?" I had the good grace to blush at that before saying, "It's not like I can read minds, how was I supposed to know you were hunting this guy?"

"I didn't mention it at all, and I'm pretty sure it is a she, so how did you even know this was what was missing from the meeting? Besides, no doubt if you actually tried you could read minds!"

"Point," I muttered, "Anyway, I saw this guy in the corner of the room in some kind of pool," I ignored her growled out comment of, "It's a girl not a guy," and turned towards the deities who were staring at us. I nudged her and pointed to the thrones. She ascended to her own, mumbling all the time.

"Sooooo, can we call this meeting to order? I'm kinda hungry, so can we make this quick? Oh for the love of the gods I should have eaten the lightning when I had the chance," I groaned out while slumping slightly.

"Y-yes, we can. Er, I mean, MEETING CALLED TO ORDER!" Zeus cried out dramatically after the shock factor, (sorry about the pun there ladies and gentlemen,) had worn off. After a small debate where it was decided the beast would stay on Olympus, the discussion turned to me.

"What in my brother's name did you do this time Rorick," The king said. I shuffled my feet like a chastised child would. "I, well, I might have maybe kinda sorta-" All the gods suddenly shouted at me, "GET TO THE POINT!" I pouted, no fun for me then.

"I made Atlas fade, and may or may not have broken the sky," Zeus sighed and like his daughter before him had put his head in his hands, "I thought we grounded you from using that sword," I shrugged, "Hey, the half year already ended, besides, it's not like anyone misses Perses, right?"

Perseus looked at me, eyes wide, "You did this before?" I scowled, "What, he was trying to take my lunch money," Stares ensued, "Where in Tartarus do you go to school," I smiled, "Oh, there's this nice little building at the mouth of the river Lethe,"

"NOT LITERALLY," I winced again. "Geeze guys, stop shouting at me," Summoning the sword, I slowly extracted the power of Atlas and carefully gave equal bits to each deity. "There, are we good now?" They all grudgingly nodded, "Good. Now I'm going to McDonald's, anyone want to come?" I looked around hopefully, Apollo sighed and walked down. I looked at Dionysus, "I'll get you an Alcoholic Diet Coke™," I tempted, his expression brightened greatly before running, well, sprinting towards me.

"Alright, later people," I left, but not before hearing Zeus say, "He scares me," Doing an about face, I shouted out, "YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE SCARED OF ME," before leaping of Olympus to land right in front of my chosen restaurant.

I bit into my burger with a grin. Life was awesome.


End file.
